duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 with Shadoe Stevens: The Top 100 Hits of 1993
American Top 40 with Shadoe Stevens: The Top 100 Hits of 1993 is a syndicated radio show album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1994. About the album The album was compiled from a music chart dated January 1, 1994, and used for licence broadcast by a syndicated independent radio program presented by Shadoe Stevens from 1988 to 1995. As its title implies, The Top 100 Hits of 1993 counts down the most popular songs in the USA, from no.100 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes two Duran Duran singles including "Ordinary World" at no.4, a song later released as a live version on From Mediterranea With Love in December 2010. Track listing 100. "The Morning Papers" - Prince & The New Power Generation 99. "Forever In Love" - Kenny G. 98. "Get Away" - Bobby Brown 97. "Somebody To Love" - George Michael & Queen 96. "Fields of Gold" - Sting 95. "Drive" - R.E.M. 94. "Anniversary" - Tony! Toni! Tone! 93. "Reason To Believe" - Rod Stewart 92. "Simple Life" - Elton John 91. "Love U More" - Sunsceem 90. "Plush" - Stone Temple Pilots 89. "No Mistakes" - Patty Smyth 88. "Sleeping Satellite" - Tasmin Archer 87. "Livin' On The Edge" - Aerosmith 86. "One Last Cry" - Brian McKinght 85. "I'm Free" - Jon Secada 84. "The Crying Game" - Boy George 83. "Hey Jealousy" - Gin Blossoms 82. "Here We Go Again!" - Portrait 81. "In These Arms" - Bon Jovi 80. "Lately" - Jodeci 79. "Steam" - Peter Gabriel 78. "Wannagirl" - Jeremy Jordan 77. "Bad Boys" (Theme From Cops) - Inner Circle 76. "Where You Goin' Now" - Damn Yankees 75. "Man On The Moon" - R.E.M. 74. "Can't Get Enough of Your Love" - Taylor Dayne 73. "Informer" - Snow 72. "Everybody Hurts" - R.E.M. 71. "Never A Time" - Genesis 70. "More And More" - Captain Hollywood Project 69. "Cat's In The Cradle" - Ugly Kid Joe 68. "Regret" - New Order 67. "Nothin' My Love Can't Fix" - Joey Lawrence 66. "Connected" - Stereo MC's 65. "I'm So Into You" - SWV 64. "Better Than You" - Lisa Keith 63. "Little Miss Can't Be Wrong" - Spin Doctors 62. "Who Is It" - Michael Jackson 61. "Give It Up, Turn It Loose" - En Vogue 60. "What's Up" - 4 Non Blondes 59. "Wild World" - Mr. Big 58. "Love Is On The Way" - Saigon Kick 57. "Break It Down Again" - Tears For Fears 56. "Layla" - Eric Clapton 55. "Rain" - Madonna 54. "Walk On The Ocean" - Toad The Wet Sprocket 53. "Mr. Wendal" - Arrested Development 52. "To Love Somebody" - Michael Bolton 51. "Deeper And Deeper" - Madonna 50. "Cryin'" - Aerosmith 49. "Will You Be There" - Michael Jackson 48. "Right Here (Human Nature)" - SWV 47. "I Don't Wanna Fight" - Tina Turner 46. "If Ever Lose My Faith In You" - Sting 45. "Baby I'm Yours" - Shai 44. "Angel" - Jon Secada 43. "If I Ever Fall In Love" - Shai 42. "I Have Nothing" - Whitney Houston 41. "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - The Proclaimers 40. "Bed of Roses" - Bon Jovi 39. "Freak Me" - Silk 38. "Saving Forever For You" - Shanice 37. "Show Me Love" - Robin S. 36. "I'm Every Woman" - Whitney Houston 35. "Have I Told You Lately" - Rod Stewart 34. "I'll Never Get Over You (Getting Over Me)" - Expose 33. "When She Cries" - Restles Heart 32. "Sweat (A La La La Long)" - Inner Circle 31. "The Right Kind of Love" - Jeremy Jordan 30. "Weak" - SWV 29. "Another Sad Love Song" - Toni Braxton 28. "If I Had No Loot" - Tony! Toni! Tone! 27. "Ooh Child" - Dino 26. "A Whole New World" (Aladdin's Theme) - Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle 25. "If" - Janet Jackson 24. "No Rain" - Blind Melon 23. "Two Steps Behind" - Def Leppard 22. "In The Still of the Nite" - Boyz II Men 21. "Good Enough" - Bobby Brown 20. "What Is Love" - Haddaway 19. "Rhythm Is A Dancer" - Snap 18. "7" - Prince & The New Power Generation 17. "Faithful" - Go West 16. "I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That" - Meat Loaf 15. "Love Is" - Vanessa Williams & Brian McKinght 14. "The River of Dreams" - Billy Joel 13. "Don't Walk Away" - Jade 12. "That's What Love Can Do" - Boy Krazy 11. "Runaway Train" - Soul Asylum 10. "Looking Through Patient Eyes" - P.M. Dawn 09. "Do You Believe In Us" - Jon Secada 08. "Come Undone" - Duran Duran 07. "All That She Wants" - Ace of Base 06. "Can't Help Falling In Love" - UB40 05. "I Will Always Love You" - Whitney Houston 04. "Ordinary World" - Duran Duran 03. "That's The Way Love Goes" - Janet Jackson 02. "Dreamlover" - Mariah Carey 01. "Two Princes" - Spin Doctors Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark